


hello, it's me…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Era meu último dia ali, eu queria então que tudo acabasse,que aquela guerra tivesse fim, mas ela me levou.Ao menos pude reencontrá-lo.





	hello, it's me…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o evento "Temporada Da Lua Cheia" do grupo Just Wolfstar, disponível no [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/events/318012868393201/). 
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Wolfstar / Sirem [Remus Lupin X Sirius Black]
> 
> ◈ Capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> hello, it's me… – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Capítulo Único - It's over, is the end…**

 

Era sábado, fazia pouco tempo que meu filho nascera, mesmo assim eu já me encontrava na Guerra novamente. Nymphadora viera comigo, insistira em não me deixar em nenhum momento. Meus pensamentos seguiam em deixá-la segura, em deixar um mundo melhor para Edward e os outros, de torná-lo algo melhor como prometera a Sirius anos antes, quando ainda éramos  _Marauders_  tornando-nos aurores. Mas o mundo não estava melhor em nada depois daqueles dezoito anos, ele somente tinha se tornado pior, e isso me doía como ferro em brasa na carne.

Lembrei-me de Sirius mais que devia, e aquela saudade em meu peito por sua partida se ampliou. Não que eu não amasse Nymphadora, havia me casado com ela e tivéramos um filho por amor, mas ali dentro do meu peito ainda habitava o herdeiro dos Black, Sirius. Ele havia sido uma parte da minha vida e ali agora naquela noite eu pensava nele. Não notei o feitiço que a atingira, só vi seu corpo caindo frente ao meu, chorei copiosamente, perdia ali mais uma pessoa que detinha parte do meu coração. Agachei-me ao seu lado e chorei mais ainda, e em meio essas lágrimas que fui golpeado juntando-me assim aos meus amores além-vida.

É verdade que quando se morre o flash de sua vida passa diante de seus olhos, ali eu vi novamente meu Sirius, minha estrela mais brilhante do céu. Vi meus amigos, Lily e James, também vi aquela que me deu um herdeiro. E foi assim sorrindo para eles, que abracei a morte como amiga.

 

_Hello,_ _It's me_   
_I was wondering if after all these years_   
_You'd like to meet_   
_To go over,_ _Everything…_


End file.
